


Need

by AGDoren



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGDoren/pseuds/AGDoren
Summary: I just really needed Michael and Gabriel to smush their faces together and get down. So I wrote this smutty little ficlet that alternates between Michael's thoughts and experiences with intimacy and sex while they bang.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at fic for these two. I just love these two as a pairing you guys have no idea, I've been quietly shipping them since ep 3 until Despite Yourself I just had to check the Ao3 tag for them. I was so happy to find fic here and just eanted to make my own small contribution. I'm gonna write another fic that focuses on Captain Lorca and his anger with Ash/Voq for the hurt he will eventually cause Michael. I love how protective of her he already is.

He is fast, her Captain, responding to a simple gesture that most humans would not even recognize with the swiftness of a man finding life-saving water in the desert after thirsting for days. His kiss is hot, greedy, impassioned. His hands moving over her fast and sure. She is divested of her jacket and undershirt, and his large hands are on her breast. Michael thinks for a moment that she should stop this, but finds herself encouraging it, body stirring at his touch and it has been a long time, so long.

Ash, who was both real and not real was the first, and that betrayal though unintended by the man who thought he was Ash Tyler had left her wounded, devastated shrinking from any and all romantic opportunities.

_Except her captain, Gabriel Lorca who from the first had believed in her kept her safe._

He used people, she knew that much, but not in petty, hurtful ways. He used people in ways that they wanted to be used, pushed them past what they believed they could be. The results could be devastating, but they were never confused or misled.

His hands and mouth are hot and insistent moving over her, igniting her with a consuming heat, teeth, tongue, fingers teasing, kissing, nipping, stroking until she was wet and moaning and pushing against him, desire a pleasant grip low in her belly while arousal pulsed between her thighs.

"Please." It comes out in a desperate little whimper, and she is as undone as a Vulcan girl in the grip of pon farr.

Lorca lifts her off her feet, walking her backward to his bed. They get out of their clothes, Michael shimmying out of her pants and underpants, eyes on Captain Lorca as he strips, his heated gaze trained on her, dark and heavy-lidded with lust.

He is broad and fit, and she has only a few seconds to drink him in before he is pushing her back onto his bed even as they fumble to undo his trousers.

He towers over her on the bridge, his width and strength inspiring confidence, supplying the firm hand guiding the crew through mission after mission and more than once Michael has found her thoughts straying to inappropriate places. Always, always she'd reigned those thoughts in until one recent lonely night she'd let them play out stroking herself to a hollow satisfaction that had only left her wanting more.

Now she guides him into that place left empty and wanting. The hot hard length of him pushing, stretching forces a breathless moan from her and for just a moment she presses her hands against his shoulders wondering what she is doing.

"Michael?" He makes a ragged question of her name, and for her response, she repeats that gesture caressing his face, an expression of tenderness, but also wonder.

On Vulcan, even sex was logical. A natural function, a biological necessity that should be exercised like any other and yet she'd found herself somehow unable to exercise it.

_"You should do what you desire, Michael. If you desire a lover's touch, then touch them, a kiss then kiss them, but only do it because it is what you desire. Not what others are doing. Not to fit in or because you think you should. In fact, if you're thinking you're doing it all wrong."_

Amanda had laughed at that. bubbly and amused. But somehow, Michael had never desired the logical Vulcan offers, and later on the Shenzhou she'd been apart from her fellow humans, out of step, unable to make her desires known and with their rank differences, well, she had deemed that the distance was for the best.

It was only when Ash had looked at her with fiery, desperate emotion, dark eyes burning with need that she'd had even a ghost of understanding of what her Vulcan schoolmates had experienced.

Now though with Gabriel filling her, pushing in deeper and deeper with every stroke until he found  that sweet spot that had her moaning, exclaiming and begging by turns. Making her understand how one is undone, driven to throw caution and logic aside seeking  that cresting pleasure until finally, it seized her forcing out a breathless:

 _"Oh Captain!"_ as wave after wave crashed through her.

She feels Captain Lorca's release dim and distant vaguely aware of the warmth of his seed spurting into her as she writhes lost in the pleasure of it all.

For several heartbeats, there is nothing but their ragged breathing, his body next to hers, the sheen of sweat on her skin.

"Oh Captain?"

She doesn't miss the amusement in his voice or the smugness, but embarrassment forces Michael to turn her head away.

"Come here." The words are punctuated by a yawn as he pulls her close, so she is sprawled across the breadth of his chest. Not quite ready to meet that clear blue gaze Michael ducks her head eyes on his chest, the bravery that had let her reach out him earlier suddenly gone.

"Are you gonna look at me? Michael."

Instead of responding she strokes his chest, savoring his warmth, the heart beating under her fingertips. It's not until he captures her hand in, raises her fingertips to his lips that she is able to look up meet his eyes. The warmth in his gaze is reassuring and her shyness begins to eb.

"Say my name."

"Gabriel." The first time it is a whisper.

"Good," he smiles a smile she's never seen before, and she likes it. "Say it again."

She pauses, not liking the fact that it feels like he has the upper hand, she liked it better when it had felt like he could devour her with his need.

"Gabriel." She says his name again, drawing it out, flavoring it with a hint of sensuality he stirs inside of her.

His smile broadens, eyebrows arched in delighted surprise.

"God, you are a sexy woman."

Michael can't help but smile. The praise is heady to her, her relationship with Ash had not lasted long enough for her to get used to thinking of herself as sexy or desirable.

"Yeah, I am." She runs her hands along his broad chest, holding his gaze now despite the flush of heat it's bringing to her cheeks.

"Oh and feeling a cocky too."

He strokes a hand along her hair, toying with her coiled curls, twining them round those blunt fingers.

It's nice, lying with him, letting him hold her. Raised amongst a race of touch telepaths that frowned on demonstrative gestures Michael never realized just how touch deprived she'd been until she'd come to live amongst humans. Now she drinks it up.

She puts her arms around him, tucks her head against his chest, settles a leg across his hips. She can hear his heartbeat close and steady, the even sound of his breathing as it slows. They talk for a while soft, murmured conversation about nothing important until they are yawning more than talking and she sleeps safe and sound and sated in her captain's arms.

 

* * *

 Hey friends come say hi @: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trashywestallen


End file.
